We Can do it!
by dreamlily
Summary: Jin was lucky to have his friend by his side during his tough match. Now it was his turn to be there for Shou, who just so happened to be missing... Beywheelz drabble R&R, no flames!


We Can do it!:

Jin quietly stared off into the star filled night, thoughts floating back to the match he had earlier.

~Flash back~

Orange flames danced amongst the stadium as Jin desperately tried to hang on. To some he appeared apathetic at times, when in truth he may have cared the most out of anyone.

This was it, he had to win, not for himself but for the friends that supported him all the way.

He made a promise, and he would keep it.

Winning by a mere hair, his body was weakened greatly, and he collapsed to his knees.

L-drago was always at his side, but he didn't expect his crimson haired friend to be there as well, catching him in his arms.

"You did it!" Shou cried happily, winking one of his cerulean eyes.

He had nodded in agreement, one thought crossing his mind: He was so lucky to have such a great friend.

~End Flash Back~

"Shou..." He murmured aloud, wondering where his friend could be.

After finding out about the dominators cheating ways, which he secretly suspected all along, Shou had been acting strange.

There was no way they'd tell Ryan about it, not after all the hard work they put into the first few matches. A disqualification was hardly a way to win, so it was left up to Shou to clench the victory for them all.

But instead of heading back to the hotel like the rest of them, he had told Estrella that he would be back later.

Hours had passed since then and he still hadn't shown up. Jin was getting worried, it was never in his friends nature to act like this.

What could be going through his head? That was what Jin was aiming to find out, as he flipped of the top balcony, blue scarf fluttering in the wind.

He landed perfectly on his feet before darting off through the streets. "I'll find you my friend."  
Shou frowned from his seat on a park bench. This was more pressure than he ever had to deal with.

Normally he wound up facing one of his fellow team mates in the finals. He didn't mind if Leon or Jin won, the worse thing could happen would be if one of them bragged about it about if non-stop.

This however was an entirely different level of stress. Losing would mean the dominators would win, and all of the bladers they attacked hopes would die out in flames.

Beywheelz were suppose to be about having fun, and those creeps were trying to ruin that.

His fist clenched around his soaring wing Pegasus, as he swiftly tightened it into his launcher and ripped it.

"What do you think?" He murmured softly, as his Beywheelz spirit emerged to face him.

The Pegasus scratched the floor, throwing back it's head as its cries echoed off into the night.

"I wish I could understand you." Shou whispered, soft tears welling up in his eyes.

"Pegasus is saying you need to believe in yourself." A voice called out from behind him.

Shou blinked in surprise, not expecting to see his spiky haired team mate.

"Heh, what's up?" He asked nervously, wiping the tears from his eyes. As a leader he didn't want anyone from his team to see him upset. That could damper their spirits.

But it was hard to get anything past Jin as he folded his arms, one eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

Shou sighed returning to his seat on the park bench. "I'm just so worried about letting everyone down tomorrow."

Jin nodded, before placing his hand on his shoulder. " If anyone could do it would be you. But your not fighting alone, we'll all be cheering!"

"Thanks." Shou exclaimed, closing his eyes with a smile. He took everything his friends said to heart, and as long as he had them standing by his side, there would be no way he'd lose.

"We can do this!" Shou cheered, jumping to his feet as he pumped his fist.

Jin laughed lightly, happy to see his leader back to his usual determined self.

Shou stared off into the stars, heart revitalized with hopes and dreams. And it was all thanks to Jin.

He was so lucky to have such a great friend.

_La la friendship~This takes place right before Shou and Odin's battle. Just when I thought I had that show figured out, Ryan asked them to become members of the dominators?! I can only imagine how things will go from there. Okay enough rambling from me, make sure to R&R!_


End file.
